Talk:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise/@comment-26764939-20180808185105/@comment-28060534-20180809162755
Sapphire panda: I love your theories, And I feel it will turn out to be right because of what direction the game is going through so far..And with limited zone to theorize, that's why I agreed with you that the BETA kind of spoiled the overall plot generally. ALSO, in the first newsletter from BTG, we were teased with two beautiful screenshots of new and old towns, we were also teased that there are two different statues and blue tea ended it with "Are they releated ?" Which is ( for me at least ) kind of confirmed that they ARE releated. I think it can be worth to visit the old newsletters. In Jack and the Sky Kingdom, we were told that the three princes were brought to king Eurig by a witch, And I believe that what could be the MG's grandmother is the same witch of the three princes or releated, is it a coincedence that prince Julian returned with a game featuring witches ? As for the old character, I'm not holding hope, so, I think more "old characters" will turn out to be no one but other than the two princes, by the way, julian wanted to bring Eurig to life, and he's now trapped in the mirror, Does this mean that Eurig is alive now ( his wish came true ) ? To both panda and amethyst: I ADORE this place, I'm connected to dark Parables and this wiki greatly no matter how hard Eipix messed it up. I'm out of PC now, which is near impossible to be able to edit ( I tried to make an edit in the goofs page but ended up being messed up strangly by my android, thankfully amethyst fixed it..THANKS!! ) as soon as I get a new PC, I hope I can give a hand. As for Astroasis, per last chat between us, she's busy a lot with her life, but her PC also broke down on her making it hard to communicate with the wiki, And she's still hasn't played dp14 which is why she avoids the wiki for fear of spoilers, But she managed to step in just in time for sapphire panda and lionstar to speed up their admin process. She will get a new PC by christmas and will catch up and join us again hopefully. Swordlily : sorry to hear that you had ideas but were discouraged to do them because no one seemed to care, we do actually all care for everyone and hear their ideas and hopefully we can find your post of these ideas or you could post them again. You aren't being irritating by any mean, I love hearing and reading your comnents and opinions as well as the rest of the people here. TFC : I, too, agree with sapphire panda and Swordlily. Please don't take my thoughts as a hate or offense, I don't understand what qualities or ideas you can't do/express/show in being a member that will gain it if promoted, the position of Admins held by panda and lion never came without responsibilities and they proved that each one of them is up to it without creating a massive hole of need for members to hold higher positions. I agree with lily and panda, you proved that you aren't capable of holding the position in the past, you also don't seem to be have a huge, complete knowledge of dark parables as a game series more than The Final Cinderella, the games connected to it, and the current two games ( as shown by the fact that you don't even know a major character in a dark parables game, prince julian when appeared in the current storyline ) and as a person who might hold a higher position in a wiki, I see that you don't have enough qualities nor does the wiki itself in a bad need for positions to be held by different members to keep things in balance thanks to our admins and fellow members, God bless them. Again, don't take my comment as a hate or offense, serious subjects as the wiki positions need to be approached with serious and honest responds.